


He's Still Her Hero

by Pepperony2012



Series: Pepperony [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperony2012/pseuds/Pepperony2012
Summary: More on how Pepper Potts is coping with life now that she's got a arc reactor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A add on to the previous story(fan fic) I posted. I wrote it up back in 2015. Enjoy! And feed back is always welcomed.

Location: Tony Stark's New York Mansion.  
Time: 11:00PM.

"Mr. Stark...I believe Miss. Potts is in need of your assistance." Tony looked up as he heard his A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. speaking now of Pepper. Tony was working on some of his latest armor ideas in his spare time as he had taken time away from The Avengers while Pepper is still in a healing process. Tony had programmed J.A.R.V.I.S. lately to watch over Pepper around the house but still give her the similar privacy to what she had when she was living in her own place, before the attack.

"On it, thank you." Tony was quick to put his hobby to a side and bring up a new heads up display. This one was specifically set up for Pepper. Keeping a close eye on her vitals thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S. being able to just scan over her every so often without even waking her from sleep. Tony's dark brown eyes scanned the information quickly but also carefully to catch anything out of the ordinary. "Heart rate is a bit high..." He mumbled softly to himself with a worried feeling though he was good at not showing it in his expressions as he got up quickly to go see her. "J.A.R.V.I.S. how is that tea coming?" There was a bit of silence after Tony asked while he made his way up the stairs from his work shop. "The green tea you want is now ready Sir. But I advise you check on Miss. Potts first." Tony smirks as he attends to a fresh cup of green tea in his kitchen. Bringing it with him he knocks softly on the guest room that Pepper has been sleeping in since she was brought home from the hospital about six months ago now. Tony poked his head in first to see that Pepper was having an uneasy sleep once again. This was all so familiar for him as he had gone through many sleepless nights because of the nightmares he's had and even still does have. "Pep?" He says softly as he's cautious of these situations. Not to rush to a person in a nightmare but to gently bring them out of it so that nobody ends up physically hurt. Tony could still remember the first time he rushed to her as she was sleeping here. He had ended up with a black eye because of his first choice, to wake her up quickly and be very close to her to try to comfort her.

The lights are turned up just a tiny bit so that Tony could find his way at least, thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S. but also kept dim so that the room was still a somewhat relaxed environment. Tony put the fresh cup of green tea on the side table where he knew it would be safe and out of reach for the time being. He watched Pepper breaking out into a sweat and frowned. He studied her movements for a brief moment before walking around to the other side of the queen sized bed, fit for two but only one currently used it. Her movements looked as if she was trying to break free of something. "Pep? If you can hear me-" He was cut off as Pepper screamed in her sleep. This caused Tony to now look worried but he did his best to stay focus and think of what he can do to help her out of this bad dream. "Sir? Miss. Potts seems to be getting worse." Came the familiar British voice of the A.I. "You must wake her or she could end up-" Tony ran his hands over his face. "I know J.A.R.V.I.S. I'm working on it." Tony sounded stressed and almost defeated. It was only as Pepper moved more in her sleep and groaned as if she was in pain now. "Screw it." Tony muttered under his own breath as he was quick to get on the bed and kneel dangerously close to Pepper. Risking possible injury to himself from her unpredictable flailing limbs right now. "Pepper. Focus on my voice and nothing else..." Tony was speaking as calmly as possible as he kneels on the bed beside Pepper now. "You're having another bad dream. You've gotta snap out of it." Pepper's body began to shake and Tony was not very sure at first if she was just scared or if the worse was starting, a possible seizure.  
Tony pulled back a bit but kept his eyes on Pepper. "J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony called out and the A.I. was quick to respond. "Miss. Potts seems to be consumed in fear currently." Tony felt a bit of relief wash over him as he did not hear anything of a seizure. "Pep? Come on, you're stronger then this." Tony began snuggling into her side. Carefully putting himself against her to assure her that she's safe. Somehow it seemed to be working. Pepper was settling down, the shaking was stopping little by little and she had stopped trying to struggle from whatever it may be causing her to do so in this bad dream. "Pep?" Tony was right by her left ear now, talking softly. She seemed to stop and get back into a peaceful slumber for a moment before slowly opening her eyes.

It took Pepper a moment before she could remember where she was right now and why. She then noticed a warm feeling against the left side of her body. Slowly turning her head she looked over and saw Tony. Quiet but still very focused on her with his head down beside hers their eyes met. His worried expression soon turned into a smile. "..Tony?" He gave her a little nod to assure her she was right. "Welcome back Pep." With that said he slowly moved around in order to hug her tightly even as she was still laying on the bed. It was not long before she brought her arms around him and hugs him lovingly back. Tony took this opportunity to let her cling to him and slowly bring her to a sit up position. The bed followed up behind Pepper's back so that she could sit up without using too much of her own strength, thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S. again. 

"It happened again..." She mumbled softly into Tony's right shoulder. Tony didn't say anything at first but gently rubbed her back for a little while before pulling back to give her air once she loosened her grip on him. "Do you remember any of it?" He asked quietly as he sat on the bed facing her, Tony would always ask her if she could remember anything of these nightmares. He felt if he could be someone Pepper could vent to about them perhaps eventually he could talk it over and help rid of them with time like she did for him with a few of his now gone and forgotten nightmares.

Pepper looked down at her hands that were folded loosely in her lap that was still slightly covered by the blanket. Most of the blanket had fallen off of her and the bed because of her movements while in the bad dream. "I can remember that...Uh.." Pepper sounded frustrated as she sighed after saying that little bit. Tony slowly reached for her hands and held them fully in his slightly bigger and rougher hands. He could tell she was still feeling horrible after going through that for a sixth time. "Hey." Tony said softly which caught Peppers attention to cause her ocean blue eyes to look back up and into his more softer looking brown eyes. "Would you like some green tea?" He gave her that infamous smile of his. She was a bit surprised he would show such a simile, but she was thankful to see it, to see him. Tony nodded towards the bed side table where a cup of green tea was still sitting untouched but still just hot enough to drink. "I thought maybe you'd like some. I remember it usually helps you get to sleep or just relax." Pepper smiled softly and gave a nod, this caused Tony to lean in and kiss her forehead softly before getting up to go get it for her. Carefully handing it over he sat on the opposite side of her bed now. He didn't want to rush her into talking or anything so he kept quiet but he kept close to her. "Thank you." Pepper said quietly and calmly after her first sip of green tea. "For watching over me and just everything you've done for the past six now." Tony raised a brow and smirked at her. "It's been six months already?" Of course Tony really did know but sometimes he liked to act as if he didn't know how long it's been. It was part of his teasing playful side.  
This caused Pepper to chuckle softly as she knew him so well and does know that he's just acting forgetful now. She also knew this because anytime he has had to come help her and sit in the same room or anything as her. The arc reactor's light from her chest is visible. No matter how nontransparent her clothing is. And that light was a frequent reminder that he was not here to protect her from the so called people, though Tony chose some more harsher words to call them at times, who caused her so much pain. Just to try to duplicate the arc reactor by using the one person he cares for the most. 

"The doctors said that I'd be able to get back to a normal life come August next year." Pepper said with a sound of hope in her voice now. But Tony just partly smiled, because this probably means she would try to live on her own again. "Don't go by their words Pep. Stay as long as you want or need to." Pepper stayed quiet while her ocean blue eyes focused on Tony as he turned to face her again. He had this look of 'Please just stay here don't ever leave.' after saying that to her. It was a look she has seen before she soon smiled softly at him and nodded. Tony gently patted her leg closest to him before slowly standing up. "How about we move this out to the living room? Unless you prefer to stay put I can give you a bit of quiet time and come back." This side of Tony was quiet new to Pepper, she was always use to being the one to attend to him back in the days. Especially when she was his personal assistant always on the job.  
Pepper softly pressed her lips together and gave a nod. "I think I'll be okay to go with you out to the living room. Maybe some fresh air from the balcony would do me some good as well." Tony smiled and took her under half way done cup of green tea out of her hands, placing it on the side table so that he could then help her up. "Sounds like a plan, I'll crack open the balcony door and you can relax on the couch closes to it."  
Pepper smiled and nodded in agreement. "And you'll still hang out with me, right?" Tony looked over at her as he assisted her to the living room. "Of course Pep. You have my full attention."

As the night turned into the early morning the two of them had fallen asleep after talking about Pepper's nightmares to help her get through them and a bit about their future together had come up within their conversations. Tony has Pepper in his arms and was sleeping just as peacefully as she was now on the couch.


End file.
